Once in a Lifetime Part 3
by lil squirt
Summary: as everything goes up and down and friends break apart, will they come through alive?


Cassidy swung the knife a few times. She pulled the knife back with a bit of blood dripping from it. Brock opened his  
eyes. The ropes were cut! But the side of his hand was too! It hurt a bit and he looked up at Cassidy.   
  
"Sorry I missed that one time. Now, hurry out of here! I'll think of something to say," She said.   
  
"But ... But," Brock stuttered, "Why are you doing this?"   
  
"Don't ask questions, Brock! Just get away!" Cassidy yelled in a whisper, "There's a floor board that is loose right  
there for Rockets who might have to make a quick escape," she pointed to a section on the opposite side of the  
room, "I will explain everything later ... if I am still alive. If we don't see each other within the next 3 months, I will  
be dead. If I am, I want you to tell my family that I died a good person. Make sure you tell the Aragate family!  
Remember that name! Tell my parents and little brother and sister that I miss them. I do not have a good chance of  
surviving." She handed him his pokeballs and backpack. "You will probably need these."   
  
"Thanks," Brock said and got up and walked over to the floor boards. He removed them quickly and before he  
jumped down and looked at Cassidy and asked, "What happened to Butch?"   
  
Cassidy's head lowered. "He's gone ... I miss that little guy so much. He would still be alive today if Team Rocket  
hadn't thought he was slowing me down. They wouldn't have ... have ... KILLED HIM!" She exclaimed and cried.   
  
"They didn't!" Brock yelled.   
  
"I buried him this the Caragana Cementery. Go to it and see if you don't believe me! Please pay your respects ..."  
Cassidy couldn't say anymore. She was over-taken by tears, and cried with all the emotion in her heart.   
  
"I believe you, Cassidy. I will go there and pay my respects."   
  
"T-Thank you." Cassidy stuttered, "Now go before I change my mind!"   
  
"Goodbye," Brock said and left.   
  
Cassidy looked down. "Good luck, Brock," she said. Then, there was a loud bang at the door. "Cassidy! What is  
going on it there?!" a voice from outside yelled.   
  
"Help me!" Cassidy screamed. A wicked smile crossed her lips. She gathered all the pokeballs used for torturing  
and threw the pokemon into a row at the door just as the other Rockets burst into the room.   
  
"What the ...?" one of the Rockets asked confused.   
  
"Attack!" Cassidy yelled, pointing to the Rockets.   
  
Brock found a basement under the floor boards. It stretched all the way to the outside, but it was dark outside. Brock  
started to run, but he heard yells and pokemon roars and stopped but started running again because he had no time  
to spare. Brock ran for about 15 minutes before reaching the outside. He was glad that no one had followed him. He  
examined the basement from the outside. It looked just like a damp dark cave, but inside it looked almost like a long  
hall. Brock decided that the next place he needed to do was find the group. Then, he would go to the next town with  
the group and while they were getting badges, he would visit Butch's grave. He was just glad that the next town was  
Caragana. At the moment, however, he needed to get away from this place. Brock began to run again in to the woods.  
  
  
*** Back with Ash and the Gang ***   
  
Misty tossed and turned. Sleeping was impossible tonight. The night was cold, and she could see her breath when  
she exhaled. However, it wasn't the cold that was keeping her awake; it was the thought of Brock being hurt by  
Team Rocket. She couldn't think straight. Maybe she didn't want to because she was afraid of the thought that Brock  
could be ... could be dead. Was Team Rocket capable of killing? She shuddered and thought, 'Stop it, Misty! Nothing  
has happened to Brock and our pokemon are just fine.' She looked to her right and saw Ash, Kate, and Pikachu  
sleeping peacefully. 'So peaceful. So careless. It makes me so mad to see them so comfortable in a time like this.'  
She looked to her left and saw Cubone curled in a little ball, shivering. 'Poor little guy. I wish we had thought about  
bringing his sleeping bag. He had no complaints, though. Makes me wonder how hard his life has been to this point.'  
Misty reached out and pulled cubone close to her. Cubone stayed sleeping even as Misty put him into her sleeping  
bag. 'He'll be warm now.' Cubone wrapped his arms around Misty's neck and sighed. Misty smiled and let sleep take  
over her.   
  
*** 10 Minutes Later with Brock ***   
  
The scene opens with Brock running quickly through a forest area. He began to slow and eventually stopped. He  
leaned against a tree and caught his breath. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Too bad I can't use Onix as a  
quicker ride. He'd just make too much noise." He closed his eyes and thought about Cassidy. Her eyes had not lied  
to him. He sighed, and just as he was about to start running again, he realized something. "Where am I?" He looked  
around, confused. "Oh no! Zubat, go!" He released his Zubat and ordered, "Zubat, find the nearest town and come  
back and lead me to it." Zubat did as told and flew off.   
  
Brock sat against the tree, "What do I do now? They took my backpack and I'm so hungry! I guess I'll just have a  
rest for once today ... or maybe the first rest in my life," he laughed.   
  
At that very moment, a piercingly loud scream came from deeper into the woods. "MOMMY!!!" it wailed.   
  
Brock got up and sigh. "Always the hero ..." He raced toward the wailing. The noise became so severe that Brock  
had to cover his ears, but that didn't help much and soon the noise was even louder and his ears began to bleed.  
However, to Brock's happiness, the crying stopped. Brock wiped the blood from his ears and wiped it on his clothes.  
Then, he began to run more in the direction he was heading. [Author's note: Brock has a lot of strength, but I have  
no idea where he gets all the energy to run.] He stopped as he saw a little child with her hands over her eyes, crying  
her eyes out. Brock walked up to her and knelt down beside her and asked her, "Little girl, are you ok? Where is  
your mother? Has something happened?"   
  
The little girl only nodded. She didn't bother to look up at Brock. She pointed up at the sky and said in a hoarse  
voice, "Mommy ... gone ... find mommy ... it took her ..." The little girl staggered and feel to the ground. She had  
fainted.   
  
"What took her?" Brock asked, but the little girl wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Brock picked her up. This  
would all make more sense in the morning. He was surprised he was taking this thing so seriously, but it had been a  
crazy day for him, so nothing really surprised him now. He looked around to see if anyone else was there. He didn't  
find anyone, but he did find a tent that was torn to shreds. Whatever took this little girl's mother was very big and he  
didn't want to stick around to see it, if it happened to come back. Brock looked back the way he came and started  
walking back to where he had let his zubat go, since Zubat was bound to be coming back to that very spot soon.   
  
When Brock reached where he had been and Zubat sat there waiting for him. "How close is the next mile?" Brock  
asked.   
  
"Zu!" it screeched.   
  
"Three miles? I'll walk there tonight. Lead the way." With that, they were off to the next city.   
  
The little girl shivered and cuddled close to Brock. "Mommy, don't let the monster get me," she said in her sleep.  
In the moonlight, he now saw her frizzy pink hair and she was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. She shivered again  
and Brock reached in his backpack and pulled out a table cloth. He wrapped her in it to keep her warm. The little girl  
smiled a little and Brock smiled at how sweet she looked. This was too much stress for a five-year-old.   
  
*** The Next Morning with Ash and the Gang ***   
  
Ash woke up early the next morning. He was ready for action. He woke Misty and Kate up ... or at least he tried to  
wake them up. They weren't anywhere near ready to wake up. "Come on, Kate," Ash said, "There are sure to be  
lots of injured pokemon you help."   
  
Kate Jerked awake and her hair was comically a lot frizzier than normal. "I'm awake. I'm awake," she said, yawning.  
She scratched her orange hair that was sticking up all over the place. She held a mirror up to her face and screamed,  
"MY HAIR!" She got a brush and some hair spray from her backpack and brushed and sprayed a big cloud that  
covered her whole head. When the cloud disappeared her hair was in perfect Nurse Joy shape again. "Much better,"  
she said happily.   
  
Pikachu limped over to Ash and Kate. Ash picked her up and rubbed her back, much to Pikachu's delight. Her  
cheeks even sparked a little bit. Kate smiled at the picture and thought, 'Ash seems to care a lot about his pokemon.  
He'd make an excellent Pokemon League Champion.' She reached out for Pikachu, but Pikachu growled, making  
Kate pull her hand away.   
  
Ash laughed. "Looks like she's very comfortable were she is."   
  
"Guess not ..." Kate mumbled. They looked at Misty who, as they had just noticed, was snuggling close with Cubone.  
They burst out laughing, waking the two up. "You two lovebirds make a nice sleep?" Kate said making fun of them.   
  
"Funny," Misty said, sleepy and irritated. Cubone looked at where he was and froze. His breath grew short and he  
almost fainted when Misty looked down and smiled at him. "Have a good sleep?" Misty asked.   
  
Cubone nodded slowly. Misty crawled out of her sleeping bag and picked Cubone up and onto her shoulder.   
  
"Brock is waiting. We should get there before anything-" Ash started.   
  
"Nothing will happen!" Misty yelled, interrupting Ash.   
  
Ash put a hand on Misty's shoulder. "I know, Misty. I know," he comforted.   
  
"Okay! Let's go!" Kate said, trying to perk everyone up.   
  
"Yeah ..." everyone agreed, not in a very perky mood. They walked towards the Team Rocket hideout, unaware  
Brock is no longer captive.   
  
  
Chapter 9   
  
  
*** At the hospital ***   
  
"He's just a boy!" a woman with long brown hair in a pony tail and wearing a Nurse Joy-type outfit said. She stood in  
front of the door so no one enter. "I won't allow it."   
  
Officer Jenny had an annoyed look on her face. Several other officers stood behind Jenny with similar looks on their  
faces. "Move out of the way or we will be forced to move you," Jenny said in an authoritive voice.   
  
The nurse moved out the way reluctantly. "He's not awake yet so what is the point?" she said as Jenny and the other  
officers entered the room.   
  
The officers took Nick's wrists and ankles and cuffed them to the bed posts, they did it carefully enough for Nick to  
not be woken up. Jenny walked towards Nick's head and looked at him. 'Why must he always wear those stupid  
shades? What is it with his eyes? Oh yeah, I shouldn't get off thought. We need this boy awake.' Officer Jenny tapped  
him lightly and Nick opened his eyes behind his cracked sunglasses, his eyes still not visible. Jenny was temped to  
move the shades, but decided the best time for that would be after questioning.   
  
Nick looked at his wrists and ankles. "I refuse to tell you anything," came his reply before the question.   
  
"You must," Jenny said calmly, "Otherwise we'll be here a very long time."   
  
"Go to h***!" Nick yelled at her.   
  
Officer Jenny grit her teeth. She she backslapped Nick so hard that blood began to dribble from his mouth.  
[Aurthor's note: I think the only reason he began to bleed from the mouth was because Officer Jenny re-opened  
Nick's wound from the baseball bat.]   
  
Nick smiled a bit. "You know I could charge you for police brutality, right? Your sisters are nicer."   
  
"My sisters don't take their jobs seriously enough! I am the only real office in the family."   
  
"Yeah, I feel really protected right now."   
  
"You are nothing but scum. You've refused to tell us all that you know. Now you have no choice," She pointed a gun  
to Nick's head, "Tell me what you know! Tell me NOW!"   
  
"No you don't!" the nurse said, who was listening in from outside the door. She snatched the gun from Officer Jenny  
and threw it out the open window. "I will not allow weapons of any kind in this hospital! Leave or I will be forced to ...  
um ..."   
  
"Call the police?" Officer Jenny said with a smirk.   
  
The nurse held up four pokeballs in one hand and four more in the other hand. "Actually, I have a better idea. These  
are our strongest pokemon. We use them for security."   
  
Officer Jenny tried to read the bluff on the nurse's face, but there was none. "Fine," Officer Jenny said calmly, "We'll  
leave. However, we will come back for you, Nick. Come on, boys! We're leaving." They walked out of the hospital  
room with a scold from Officer Jenny.   
  
"That wasn't necessary," Nick said, "They wouldn't have killed me. I know something that they want to know."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Nick laughed. "Sure. I have just been waiting to tell a nurse about everything!"   
  
"I guess you're right ... I'll get those cuffs off you. They look tight."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
*** Back with Adam ... I mean David ***   
  
The scene shows David gliding in the air, leaving a blown up Pokemon Center behind. He put a few more pokeballs  
in a backpack, which looked like it was about to explode. "That's 100! I still have a few hours so Steph is safe. Back  
to the hideout."   
  
Suddenly a giant charizard flew up behind him and blew flames on David. In the background, Nurse Joy was yelling,  
"Now, Charizard, bring him back here."   
  
David had crashed to the ground. His glider, as well as his body, were broken. Charizard picks him up and flew back  
the the Pokemon Center.   
  
"Good boy, Charizard!" Nurse Joy praised, "Now leave him to me."   
  
Charizard was called back and Nurse Joy picked up David's body and took him into the blown up Pokemon Center.   
  
*** Back to Brock and the Little Girl ***   
  
After a nice sleep in the nearest Pokemon Center, Brock and his little friend sat down for breakfast. They sat in the  
park, and Brock made a nice bowl of soup for himself and the girl. Brock had many questions for the little girl.   
  
"What is your name?" he asked.   
  
"Leah," she replied. Before he could as another question she said, "This soup is yummy. May I have some more?"   
  
"OK," he said, giving her more soup. It was nice to see such a well-mannered girl ... despite her eating habbits.   
  
*** Eyecatch ***   
  
Leah was shoveling food into her mouth so fast that her food was hitting the people behind her. The people gave her  
an annoyed look, but went on with whatever they were doing.   
  
"When are we gonna find my mommy?"   
  
"Well which way did the *monster* take her?"   
  
"That way," Leah said, pointing to some tall mountains.   
  
Brock sighed. "All the way to those mountains?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"OK we can get started after you're done eating."   
  
"You done already?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm full. I'm a light eater."   
  
"Can I have it?"   
  
"Um ... sure. I've never met someone so hungry before."   
  
Lean blushed. Brock handed her the rest of the soup, and she ate it quickly.   
  
"Done?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"OK. Let's get going."   
  
"We save mommy?"   
  
"Yes, you and I will save your mother."   
  
"Why you help?"   
  
"I guess it's just my nature."   
  
Leah smiled. "Let's go. I miss mommy."   
  
"I'll make sure you find her."   
  
"Thank you, SIr."   
  
"You're welcome, and don't call me Sir. I'm too young to be called Sir. Call me Brock. All my friends do."   
  
"OK, Brock."   
  
They got up and walked towards the mountains, knowing they could find anything, but they were prepared. Brock had  
his pokeballs ready in case anything happened. He wondered what the little girl had seen. When he questioned her  
earlier before breakfast, all she could tell him was it was big and flew. She called it a monter. Brock looked down at  
her. She didn't seemed to be too worried about her mother. She spoke calmly and had only seemed scared when her  
mother was first taken, but Brock ignored that fact.   
  
"How long will it be until we get to the mountains, Brock?"   
  
"Maybe a 10 hour walk."   
  
Leah counted under breath and stuck her fungers up as she got to the number. When she finished, she looked up at  
Brock and asked, "That's a long time right?"   
  
Brock nodded, and Leah sighed, "OK," she said.   
  
*** With Ash and the Gang ***   
  
In front of a huge fortest, there stood two Rockets guarding the main entrance.   
  
"Now what are we supposed to do?" Misty complained, "They probably have twice as many pokemon we have!"   
  
"You're right, Misty. All we have is Pikachu and Cubone," Ash said.   
  
Kate walked out in front of the two Rockets, "Let us in!" she ordered.   
  
"Katelynn! What are you doing?!" Ash and Misty cried out together. They raced to Kate's side, not knowing what  
her plan (if she had one) was.   
  
The first Rocket looked to the second Rocket and said, "Looks like we've got company, Cindy."   
  
Cindy looked to the first Rocket. "Let's see," she said, running her fingers through her short, black hair, "There's a  
guy that is visibly scared, a girl that has clothes on that are so short they would fit a five-year-old, and another girl  
that looks like a wannabe nurse. I hope they have better pokemon than a cubone and a little pikachu."   
  
"What do you say we trash these kids?" asked the first Rocket.   
  
"Oh no, Christy," Cindy said sarcasticly, "We should let them in. They probably won't do any harm."   
  
"You sure?" Christy asked.   
  
"OF COURSE WE SHOULD TRASH THEM! What is wrong with you?! Do you want us to lose our jobs? We are  
sercurity guards. That means we have to-"   
  
"Excuse me for interupting your little fight," Kate interupted, "but aren't you going to send your pokemon out? We  
haven't got all day. You know, kick your butts, get our pokemon, save-"   
  
Ash and Misty covered up Katelynn's mouth. Sweatdrops ran down their heads. "That wasn't that brightest thing you  
could have done," Misty whispered, "Giving away our plans is the last thing we wanted to do!" Ash started to argue,  
but Misty had a point.   
  
Cindy and Christy exchanged glances and shruged.   
  
"Go, Wartortle!" Cindy yelled, and tossed out a pokeball.   
  
"Butterfree, time to shine!" Christy said, as she threw out her pokeball.   
  
Wartortle and Butterfree came out with angry expressions on their faces. However, when they saw Nurse Katelynn,  
they became very happy and hurried over to her. Nurse Katelynn smiled and petted them. Cindy and Christy grit  
their teeth. "Attack them! Don't play with her! I order you to attack!" Cindy yelled.   
  
"Freeeeeee?" Butterfree asked confused. Butterfree flew around Katelynn's head, and sat on her shoulder.   
  
Nurse Katelynn reached into her backpack and grabbed some food and water. She fed Butterfree and gave Wartortle  
lots of water. "Have you been giving all your pokemon three square meals a day?"   
  
Cindy and Christy looked at their feet. "I only thought you had to feed them about three times a week. I didn't know  
they eat that much," Cindy confessed.   
  
"Most trainers would take their pokemon to a Pokemon Center," said Kate, "There the pokemon are healed, fed,  
and taken care of fully."   
  
Christy complained, "The only reason we go to Pokemon Centers are to steal the pokemon! Team Rocket takes  
care of out pokemon when they are hurt."   
  
"Does Team Rocket give your pokemon the nutrition your pokemon need? Do they nurture your pokemon? Do they  
truely care about your pokemon?"   
  
"Well ... I don't know," Christy said, looking down and drawing circles in the dirt with her foot.   
  
"That what I thought. Now go to the Pokemon Center and make sure your pokemon are treated with care!" Ordered  
Katelynn.   
  
Christy and Cindy nodded, called back their pokemon, and ran to the woods, toward the town.   
  
Ash and Misty eyes were wide as they looked at Kate in astonishment. "What?" Katelynn asked, "I have a way with  
words," she laughed, "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get our pokemon."   
  
"And Brock," Misty added.   
  
"Yeah. Brock too," Kate mumbled.   
  
  
Chapter 10   
  
  
Nick continuously flipped through the channels on the television. "Never anything on," he mumbled. "I can't just  
stay here. This boredom will kill me!" He sat up and felt a sharp pain at his spine, forcing him back to the bed. He  
sighed and flipped through a few more channels.   
  
The nurse walked back into the room. "How are you doing?" she asked.   
  
"Same as I was 5 minutes ago when you asked me, Amy. Still in pain," came the reply.   
  
"Well, you should be all better in about two weeks."   
  
"Two weeks?!" Nick exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He felt the pain and was forced back down to the bed, "I can't  
stay here for two weeks! I've got to get badges!"   
  
"You're not going anywhere. You can't even sit up."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No buts! You are to stay there until you are 100 percent better!"   
  
"Are you getting back at me because I didn't tell you what I know?"   
  
"Not entirely," Nurse Amy (as Nick had referred to her as) said with a smirk.   
  
"I'll be out of here by the end of the day."   
  
"I've got so much serveillance on you, kiddo, you so much as breath akwardly and I'll be here before you can say  
'Nurse Amy is the best nurse there is'."   
  
"If you say so."   
  
*** Meanwhile with David ***   
  
David's bandaged body laid on a plain white bed with a white pillow ... a hospital bed. Nurse Joy loomed over him,  
watching quietly. Her face wasn't readable.   
  
David began to stir. He let out a small groan. "Stephanie ..." he mumbled. David's eyes popped open and he quickly  
sat up, only to be shoved back down to the bed by Nurse Joy. For the first time he realized Nurse Joy standing next  
to him. Still very dazed, he instinctively said, "Give me all your pokemon ... please ..."   
  
Nurse Joy found this very funny and burst into giggles, yet tried to keep a strong poker face on. [Author's Note:  
Nurse Joy may be trying her best to look tough, but she looks very cute.] After Nurse Joy was able to regain a  
straight face, she looked at David and said, "You are going to jail for a very long time, so enjoy your time healing, and  
be glad I haven't given you over to Officer Jenny yet. Now tell me, who's Stephanie?"   
  
"Stephanie?" David asked.   
  
"Yes, you said her name when you were waking up."   
  
David seemed to regain all his senses at once. "Oh no! Steph! What time is it?!" David demanded.   
  
"It's 10:30 in the morning. Why?"   
  
"Oh no! Stephanie ... I ... I failed! I have to get back to her! She has to still be alive!" David said as he sat up, but was  
once again pushed back down by Nurse Joy.   
  
"You aren't going anywhere! You're staying right here!" She ordered.   
  
"We'll see about that!" David said and reached for a pokemonball on his belt, but his belt was gone. "What the ..." he  
mumbled.   
  
"Did you actually think I'd leave your pokemon with you? By the way, when was the last time you fed them?"   
  
"I don't have time for this! I have to save Stephanie!" David yelled.   
  
Nurse Joy threw out a pokeball. A large charizard popped out. "Charizard, restrain him!" Nurse Joy ordered. The  
charizard did as told and David had no way of moving for the strong claws.   
  
Nurse Joy tied David down to the bed, and called her charizard back. "Now calm down, and I will be back shortly,"  
she said and left the room, not yeilding to David's pleading.   
  
*** Back to Ash and the Girls ***   
  
"Now be quiet, you two," Ash cautioned as they tip-toed down the an empty hall of the Team Rocket Headquarters.   
  
"Ash is telling *other* people not to jump into something," Misty mused, "First time for everything."   
  
"Very funny," Ash mumbled.   
  
"Do you guys hear that?" Katelynn asked.   
  
They listened close and heard a rumbling sound. "What is that?" Ash asked.   
  
"A bunch of people are coming! Hide!" Misty yelled and ducked behind a trash container. Ash and Kate hid behind a  
vending machine and everyone peeked to see the a large group of Rockets running through the hall. At the end of  
the line were Jessie, James, and Meowth, who were running (not quite fast enough) from a Charizard, who blew  
flames all over them.   
  
Jessie threw James behind her and yelled, "Ladies first! Any self-respecting man would let the woman go first!"   
  
James threw Jessie back behind him. "You know as well as I do that i have no self-respect!"   
  
"Meowth," Meowth interjected, "Everyone knows I am the brains of you two! Me first!" He said and scratched up  
Jessie's and Jame's faces. Then, the charizard blew fire all over them and they picked up the pace of their running  
through the hall.   
  
"Um ... The coast seems to be clear now," Misty muttered.   
  
"I wonder what that was about," Ash said.   
  
"That's what you get when you don't feed your pokemon enough," Kate said in her told-you-so voice.   
  
They walked down the hall the opposite way that Team Rocket was running.   
  
*** Meanwhile with Cassidy ***   
  
"I wonder if they've beat that charizard yet," Cassidy mumbled. "Now, where is that emergency exit?"   
  
Just then, Cassidy heard a soft sobbing from the next room. She would usually ignore it and keep going, but curiosity  
got the best of her. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She pulled a hair pin out of her hair and picked the  
lock and cracked it open.   
  
Ashley ... er ... Stephanie sat in the corner with tears running down her cheeks.   
  
"Stephanie?" Cassidy asked.   
  
Stpehanie sniffed and stood up. "Yes, I know," She said without even looking up, "It's far past time for me to die. I  
had just wished David would have-"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked.   
  
"Huh?" Stephanie asked and looked up at Cassidy. Her eyes widened. "They sent you to kill me, Cassidy?!"   
  
"No! Remember when we were talking about breaking out? Well ..."   
  
"Right now?!" Stephanie asked surprised. "You've got to take me with you! If you don't, They'll kill me!"   
  
"Huh? Why?"   
  
"I'll explain later!"   
  
"OK, but only if you can help me find the emergency exit."   
  
"I know this place like the back of my hand!" Stephanie yelled.   
  
"Hush! Now let's go."   
  
"I'll lead the way," Stephanie whispered.   
  
*** Meanwhile with Brock and Leah ***   
  
Brock carried his little friend, Leah, on his shoulders as they walked through a grassy area. Leah played with Brock's  
hair and made him look as silly as she could. Brock just laughed.   
  
"How much longer?" Leah asked, getting bored.   
  
"Just a couple of more miles kiddo," Brock replied.   
  
"You said that a whole ... 5 minutes ago!" Leah protested.   
  
Brock tickled the little girl, and said in a funny voice, "Don't be so impatient." Leah laughed histerically. Brock  
stopped tickling her after she had enough.   
  
"You're so mean!" Leah yelled.   
  
"Mean? I come all this way to save your mother from some monster, which i have no idea of what it looks like, and  
you say I'm mean? Wow ... I don't know what it's gonna take to be even close to nice."   
  
Leah looked down and her eyes began to water, "I'm sorry, Brock ..." she said in a small, shaky voice.   
  
"I was just kidding! I'm happy to help your mother. I do that."   
  
"What do you mean?" Leah asked, slightly feeling better.   
  
"Well, I try to always help those in need. I protect Pokemon Center after Pokemon Center from some bad guys  
calling themselves Team Rocket ... with a little help from my friends."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Sure do. Wanna hear some stories before we get to the mountains?"   
  
"Yeah!" Leah exclaimed.   
  
So Brock and Leah walked off, Brock letting her stories that him and his friends had gone through. Although, you  
have to wonder what awaits them at the mountains. Is Brock in over his head? I hope not, and so do all the girls that  
have a crush on Brock. [Author's note: Yeah, I see you girl's out there!]   
  
  
Chapter 11   
  
  
Nick opened his eyes. He realized he must have passed out again. He hated being ill and hated not having control of  
his life even more. He couldn't leave the stupid hospital, or even his stupid little room for that matter. It was like he  
was grounded for being beat up, or as he liked to refer to it, "bat bashed from behind". He sat up in bed. It didn't  
hurt as much as it did before, but it hurt all the same. He decided to try to stand up. He put his feet over the bed, and  
just before he got up, Nurse Amy yelled at him to sit down. He did, but only because she had a motherly tone to her  
voice; the kind that is angry in a "it's good for you" sort of way. [Author's Note: We all know what that's like! (I  
apologize to those without mothers!)]   
  
Nurse Amy appeared at the door with an angry look on her face. "How many times have I told you to lay down?!" She  
raged.   
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Amy," Nick said, making his voice sound pathedic and sincere, "I just wanted to see if you made me  
all better yet."   
  
"You seem to forget I have two children of my own. You can't fool me so easily."   
  
"Darn." 


End file.
